happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Behind the Tree Friends
Behind the Tree Friends is a spinoff series of the Happy Tree Friends Fanon. This series explores the ideas that the Tree Friends are really animated actors. It shows them doing everyday things, often with hilarity ensuing. The characters are usually different from their in-show personas. The show is split into different sections. Sections Behind the Scenes A parody of behind the scenes videos. It shows the characters doing things for the shows. These things include make-up, outtakes, mishaps, and just generally having fun with their recording sessions. This also includes commentary from the Tree Friends. Filthy Friends A parody of Filthy Frank's antics, usually talking about their fandumb, hatedumb, and making fun of different kinds of people, honest thoughts about being against making fun of certain people (while proceeding to show them doing it) and sometimes disgusting things. Treedaishijiru A Let's Play section. This is where the Tree Friends play video games together. They either play games with each other at their houses or online. Sometimes, they play alone. This is where most of the in-jokes involving their relationships come from. The overall feel of it is like a lot of famous LP'ers, but the name comes from Tree and the Japanese word for broth, daishijiru (出し汁). As daishijiru can also be translated as sauce, the name is also a stealth parody of Vinesauce. You Think This is a Game?! The characters play a non-video game with each other, be it a board game, card game, or drinking game. The characters usually treat the games like they're serious business, so a lot of table flipping and relationship destroying (not actually, but still anger) happens on these sections. Characters You can add any characters if you please. I mean, I can't just add them willy-nilly, because I want you to decide what your characters would be like if they were "actors". *Britton: His personality is pretty much like in the show, except he acts out on his fetishes much more, and either some of them don't care, or they playfully act like it's to their chagrin just to humor Britt. Also, he is shown to be gay and unengaged. *Elizabeth: Rather than the bipolar girl who either acts cute or serious, she acts in the middle all the time. Other characters can't seem to take her seriously when she's angry because she still has a cute tone of voice. *Melody Melancholy: While she is a lot less desparate for a boyfriend than in the show, she still has a body pillow of an anime character. She is also good at cooking hibachi recipes and sushi. *Sekai Yande: In-show, she's a yandere. Here, she's a tsundere. A tsundere is whe a girl denies she loves a guy when she actually does. She is usually seen looking at Swift. When asked about it by Swift, she usually responds with "It's not like I actually like you! Dummy!" *Swift: His personality matches what it is in-show, with hints of drunkness and mischief. It seems that Sekai loves him, but she's too busy calling him things like "dummy" to admit it. Swift, being an expert at these kinds of girl, usually responds to himself with "She wants the D." *Lyra (Brittonbubba): Lyra is a lot less violent, but she's still a tomboy. She is careful not to show others her yaoi collection, but she usually pounds away at them if they do see it. *Johnathan (Brittonbubba): Johnathan is way more careful. He usually only smiths practical weaponry, with decorative weapons being on display. He is rich from selling some of his decorative weapons, which he tells everyone not to actually use. *Bytsa Dast: She is just an ordinary Platypus who was born with a weird beak. She says all the Platypus Aliens are also ordinary platypuses, just with contact lenses. Bytsa is shown building miniature robots that are like collector items. *Bun: He acts much more serious than the others and usually rages the most. Despite this, he still acts in a humorous mood. *Clesta: Her personality is similar to her in-show personality, except, as she's only a princess in-show, she's not as cocky. She is still the voice of reason, but she mostly is that as a joke. *Damia: Damia doesn't have "ghost powers" like she does in-show. Her personality DOES match her in-show character, though. She usually enjoys playing games about cute things, which is all the more hilarious to the others when she still acts cute while playing games like Cry of Fear. *Wolfle: Wolfle doesn't have the werewolf form like in-show. She is similar to her in-show personality, except she isn't as easily angered or stressed. She does it for her friends. *Vanilla: Her personality matches how she is in-show perfectly. She likes to appear on the "You Think This is a Game?!" section a lot, more than Treedashijiru. *Kaliyah: Her personality is just like how it is in the show. Others still mistakenly call her "Batsy", much to her chagrin. She is mainly seen playing on Treedashijiru, usually playing games that are appropriate for children and trying to see if adults can enjoy it as well. *First: While First is insane and he still likes making homemade weapons, he doesn't have the pyromania that he exhibits in the show. He still has his love of big words and video games. He is know by the others for his "party trick", where he smokes five cigarettes at once and then he flips them into his mouth. *Broken: Broken is not a murderer and cannibal out-of-show. He also doesn't talk a lot. The few times he does talk surprises the other characters, much like when Silent Bob talks in the movie Clerks. When he DOES talk, he sounds like Pink Guy from Filthy Frank. ("ey b0ss fuck u man") *Josh: Josh's personality is similar to how he is in the show. However, there are slight differences. He isn't as boastful and/or snooty as he is in the show. He has also shown he's as competent of an artist as he is in-show. He can perfectly mimic other artist's styles. *Howdy: Howdy is practically the same as he is in-show. He act a little less cowboy and more modern, such as playing video games with the others. He particularly enjoys playing card games, especially Cards Against Humanity. *Pierce: Pierce, unlike his tough guy personality in-show, is actually rather caring. He's good with animals, especially small ones. He once thought Dynamite Hack was heavy metal (it's actually post-grunge), which caused Britt to make a music video about how Pierce is stupid for thinking so. This caused a whole joke between Britt and Pierce (and everyone else) that they hate each other's guts (they are actually best friends). *Pranky: Pranky doesn't pull as much over-the-top pranks like he does in the show. He is, however, a happy-go-lucky goofball. He never really takes things seriously. He jokes about how he has destroyed more relationships using Mario Kart than anything. *Gloomy: Gloomy, while not suicidal, is still a goth, and is clinically depressed. The others are there to cheer him up, such as playing games with him, doing things with him, etc. He actually smiles and laughs a lot more than in the show because he actually knows people care about him. *Ethan: He is much like he is in the show. He is friendly and enjoys nature, but is not as clumsy as he is shown to be. He often hangs around with Sniffles and Handy, and commonly plays video games with them. *Fri: He's like himself in the show, but he likes to hit on girls and is usually turned down. He sometimes gets wasted and does things he regrets, like treating people like garbage. He also falls a lot whens he's wasted. He likes playing games with others, which he cheats at, and likes pulling off tricks, such as trying to do flips off walls, usually failing. *Aiden: Aiden's personality is the same as it is in the show, as his bio is his real story. He is mostly seen playing on Treedashijiru, mainly the Grand Theft Auto series. He plays some other games if he's in the mood to do so, which mainly consist of games such as Postal 2. *Crazy: He is actually a pretty calm person and tends to mention how he worked on several ''Phineas and Ferb ''episodes as Perry the Platypus. He can still play the saxophone and has released several jazz albums. He is also Shelly's actual husband and the father of Arietta and Melody. *Shelly: Same personality though she doesn't flip out and doesn't play the clarinet (actually pretending to play it to a music track). Is the mother of Arietta and Melody *Arietta and Melody: The two are just regular babies played by twins and sometimes computer generated effects. The two are the daughters of Shelly and Crazy *Lyra (Pattyp999): Actually a spoiled rich girl and has a personality similar to that of Heather from the ''Total Drama ''series though she still has a soft spot for children. She speaks in a "Valley Girl" accent and uses the "Wait 'til my daddy hears about this" line to get whatever she wants. *Brisle: Her personality is the same as in the show. However, she secretly eats meat despite claiming to be a vegetarian. Her friends constantly joke about it without knowing it's true, after Lyra (Pattp999) stated the fact that most supposed vegetarians secretly eat meat. Episodes Behind the Scenes # An Introduction to Behind the Tree Friends Filthy Friends # Actually Smart Insults Treedaishijiru # Euro Truck Simulator 2 Category:Spinoffs Category:Behind the Tree Friends